Savior
by heidipoo
Summary: After being torn down and hurt time after time by none other than Dolph Ziggler, Kaitlyn finds solace in a certain Irishman. Can she gain back her confidence, and learn to love again? Or will Ziggler just get in the way of the hybrid diva's happiness?
1. Rough Night

**Author's Note: How's it going lovely readers? Man, you guys really love Kaitmus! Anyway, so here we are my lovely readers with another Kaitmus fic. This one will be a little longer, maybe ten chapters or so. I think you all will really like it, it's a little dark at the beginning but then thins out to some really nice fluff. I've been waiting to get a good Kaitmus idea, and now that school is ending, I am able to update whenever I want. So yay to that! This is my 40th story on here so without further ado, I give you Savior. Be sure to leave a review and all that other good stuff, thanks!**

* * *

The air was cool and crisp as hybrid diva Kaitlyn and Dolph Ziggler walked outside the arena together. Another slow, yet somewhat exciting Monday Night Raw had come to an end, and the couple were headed back to some five-star hotel that Vince McMahon picked for the WWE roster. It had been a long night, and Kaitlyn wanted nothing but to rest.

Kaitlyn and Dolph had been dating for maybe a year now, and you could say that things were getting pretty serious between the two; although to some observers, it might have always been serious. However, one might say that their relationship had many faults, flaws if you will.

For one, Dolph always cheated on Kaitlyn. He always bragged about how he could get any woman he wanted at any time. Yeah, Kaitlyn knew about it, but she didn't want to say anything. She was happy, and so was he, although he did make her feel insecure about herself. She felt like she wasn't good enough for him, that's why he had to cheat. Kaitlyn was always blaming everything on herself, yet she didn't want to lose Dolph.

Secondly, Dolph sometimes abused Kaitlyn. It started off subtle at first; just little pushes or maybe some hair pulling. But over time, it progressed. From pushing and hair pulling to slaps and grabs. She would come to shows with bruises up and down her arms; on her face, and always had to think of some lame excuse or lie to tell all her friends and co-workers. One time, Dolph even went as far as blacking her eye.

But again, Kaitlyn blamed everything on herself, like most would in this type of dysfunctional relationship. She didn't want to be alone, and Dolph manipulated her into thinking that no one else would love her like he did. It was a complete and utter mess.

Tonight, however, seemed pretty decent, okay even. Kaitlyn hadn't done anything to make Dolph mad, but that could change in a heart beat. He was always so moody, and could change with the snap of your fingers. They drove back to the hotel in silence, then checked into their room that they were going to share. Kaitlyn just wanted to shower and get to bed as quickly as possible. Was she avoiding Dolph? Probably so.

After her shower, she put on some baggy pajamas and crawled into bed. Shortly after she got into bed and was almost asleep, Dolph abruptly turned on the light in the room and Kaitlyn squinted from the light.

"What is it Dolph?" She asked as she sat up in bed. Dolph said nothing and just paced around the room. "Dolph?" Kaitlyn asked again. This time he answered.

"I heard you talking to Natalya earlier." He said darkly and Kaitlyn was confused.

"Yeah?" The hybrid diva asked.

"I heard you talking to her about me." Dolph replied and this time Kaitlyn was silent because she knew that she had made Dolph angry, and she did not feel like arguing at all tonight. She knew she did something wrong. "Did you tell her that I hit you?" He asked, getting angrier by the second as he continued to pace the carpeted hotel floors. Kaitlyn didn't say a word. "Did you?" He snarled as he stopped pacing and his icy blue eyes pierced through her.

"I-"

"Did you, tell Natalya, that I hit you?"

"Yes..." Kaitlyn said ashamed. This was their game, a routine if you will. Kaitlyn didn't used to be like this. She was a strong, confident woman.

"Why?" Dolph asked simply, yet still angry.

"Because it's the truth!" Kaitlyn couldn't help but to yell, her hazel eyes filling with salty tears. "You hit me all the time! And for what? Because I make you mad? There are other ways to solve problems, Dolph!" She yelled as a single tear crawled down her flushed cheek.

"I don't want you to talk to Natalya anymore. She's bad for you." Dolph said. Kaitlyn couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"Are you serious?" She yelled. "Nattie is like one of best friends, you can just tell me not to-"

"Kaitlyn..." Dolph spoke. It was that tone of voice where you could tell he was about to snap at any moment. Kaitlyn flinched, she knew what was coming next, and it wasn't good.

"Yes?"

"Did you just yell at me?" He asked, voice wavering as he stepped closer and closer to Kaitlyn as she was still sitting in bed.

"I'm s-sorry." She spoke quietly. "Dolph, we can just talk about this can't we? No need to get all worked up... Please? Just listen to me. Hitting me won't solve anything." She could barely get out. Kaitlyn was scared to death right now. Sure, she may be able to fight in the ring, but after everything she and Dolph had been through? He knew her weak spots, and he knew just what to do. It was Hell.

"You're right." Dolph nodded, and Kaitlyn exhaled a sigh of relief. But it was an exhale too soon. "Just get out." He said simply. Kaitlyn sighed.

"You don't mean that..."

"Get. Out!" He yelled louder, Kaitlyn flinched.

"But, I don't have anywhere to go." She explained.

"You think I give two shits?" Dolph yelled angrily. "Get the fuck out!" He screamed and grabbed Kaitlyn by her forearms yanking her out of the king size bed. Her tears wouldn't stop coming as he drug her body across the floor, probably giving her rugburn, to the door.

"Dolph, wait... Please?" She asked on her knees in front of the door. Dolph didn't want to hear a single word of it. He slammed the room door right in front of her face, hitting her with it. Kaitlyn was dizzy for a few moments, then the hybrid diva passed out.

All she remembered after that, was being lifted up bridal style, and being carried down the hallway unconscious. Was she dead? She thought she was, but then, being snapped out of her heaven-like vision, she heard a rough yet beautiful sounding Irish accent.

"Don't worry Kaitie, I've got you, you'll be fine..."

* * *

**To be continued...?**


	2. Thanks, But No Thanks

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's chapter two! Be sure to leave a review and stuff. It means a lot, and trust me, I read every single one! Thanks for showing your support! You bros are so awesome. I'm still taking requests too! Okay, enjoy!**

**If you or someone you know is in an abusive relationship, please get help.**

**Dating Violence Hot Lines:**  
**America****: 1-800-779-7233)  
****United Kingdom****: 0808-2000-247  
****Canada****: 1-800-363-9010 **

* * *

The next morning, Kaitlyn awoke to the sounds of unfamiliar beeps and a raging headache. She touched her forehead gently and felt some light bandages across the top of her head. What the heck happened? The hybrid diva mentally groaned as she opened her hazel eyes slowly, only to be blinded by the neon white lights on the ceiling. She had come to the conclusion that she was in fact, in a hospital. But what for? And how did she even get here in the first place? She couldn't remember a damn thing.

Suddenly, as if to answer Kaitlyn's questions, she heard a gentle snore coming from beside her and looked over to find none other than Sheamus. He was sleeping in what looked like a very uncomfortable recliner beside Kaitlyn's railed hospital bed.

It was all coming back to her now. Sheamus had carried her to the hospital, like the gentleman he was, once Dolph had kicked her out. Some boyfriend he was... But why had Sheamus helped her? The two weren't even close. Sure they talked occasionally, but that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. So Kaitlyn was at the hospital, but why? What was wrong with the hybrid diva?

Kaitlyn jumped at the sound of her cell phone buzzing on the bedside table near the bed. She picked it up curiously and discovered that she had many missed calls and texts. With a sigh, she then realized that they were all from Dolph. About 50 missed calls, 13 voice mails, and a couple of texts. All the texts were the usual same old thing.

_I'm sorry._

_Are you okay?_

_Where are you?_

_Baby, please forgive me?_

_I love you._

_You shouldn't make me mad._

_Did I hurt you?_

_I'm so so so sorry._

_Baby please._

Kaitlyn sighed in annoyance and ignored all of them. Had this been the final straw? She always said that situations like this were. But the hybrid diva always ended up going back to Dolph. Kaitlyn then put her phone down and ran her hands through her two toned hair, and that's when Sheamus woke up from his slumber in the chair.

"Aye, you're awake." He said with sweet toothy grin. "How you feeling?" He asked and Kaitlyn could tell it was with genuine concern for her sake.

"My head hurts." Kaitlyn answered, her voice thick with sleep. She felt like she hadn't talked in days. She then glanced up into Sheamus' emerald eyes; they were glowing in the morning. "What happened?" She then asked.

"I found you in the hallway, you were passed out in front of the door. I tried to wake you up..." The Irishman explained and suddenly it all came back to Kaitlyn. Dolph had kicked her out, and slammed the door hitting her in the face with it. It wasn't that hard, but she guessed it had a lot of effect if she passed out. "The Doc said you have a mild concussion. If I were you, I'd take it easy for a while."

"Oh." Kaitlyn said, unable to think up of a more proper response.

"So..." Sheamus started, trying to initiate a proper conversation between the two. "What's up with you and all these sudden injuries lately?" He asked, and Kaitlyn began to panic. Lie, lie, lie...

"Oh, you know me. I'm a klutz." She laughed, trying to play it off. But there was a serious look in Sheamus' usually gentle eyes. He wasn't messing around. He meant business.

"Listen, Kaitie... I wasn't born yesterday, and I'm not stupid. I know Dolph hurts you. Physically, and mentally." Sheamus sighed, and Kaitlyn knitted her eyebrows together in anger.

"Oh..." She laughed spitefully. "So this is what you do? You just go around putting your damn nose in business that isn't yours? Way to live your life." Kaitlyn argued.

"Kaitlyn..."

"It was my fault anyway..." She confessed. "It's always my fault. I can't help that I make him angry. I deserved it..." The two toned diva confessed as she looked down at her hands in her lap. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Nobody deserves that..." Sheamus answered comfortingly.

"Sheamus, I appreciate your help and all, but Dolph loves me-"

"Does he?"

"Dolph loves me, and I... I love him. We are fine." Kaitlyn tried to convince. But was she really trying to convince him, or was she trying to convince herself. Did she love Dolph? She was in denial.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I don't need your help, and I don't want you to get in my business anymore. Dolph wouldn't like that..." Kaitlyn said softly.

"Okay." The ginger nodded. "If you ever need help, I'm just a phone call away. I'm just trying to help Kaitie. You may not see what's wrong in your relationship, but we all do. Everyone does." He added as he got up ready to leave.

"Thanks, but no thanks..." Kaitlyn answered. "Bye, Sheamus." She said, and later she checked out of the hotel and went straight back to Dolph. Would she ever take Sheamus up on his offer. Did she really need the help? She decided to just wait it out. Maybe Dolph would change? Only time would tell.


	3. Getting Away

**If you or someone you know is in an abusive relationship, please get help.**

**Dating Violence Hot Lines:**  
**America****: 1-800-779-7233  
****United Kingdom****: 0808-2000-247  
****Canada****: 1-800-363-9010**

* * *

Kaitlyn crawled right back into Dolph Ziggler's arms, weeks passed, then weeks turned into months. Dolph was getting more abusive as every day passed. Kaitlyn only kept wishing for change, but it was a wish that wouldn't come true. You can't change a person unless they wanted the change too.

However, the hybrid diva had kept Sheamus' offer back in her mind. She had his number, she thought about calling him... But why? Did she like him? She wasn't sure. Did he like her? Maybe... Maybe that's why he wanted to help her get out of her relationship with Dolph.

Every show would pass, Kaitlyn would show up with bruises and such, getting attention from everybody. This only made Dolph more angry at the diva. He would yell at her for not wearing enough make up to cover them up. She couldn't talk to Sheamus at the shows either, that would make Dolph mad too. Hell, Kaitlyn didn't really talk to anyone.

The couple only continued to fight and argue, but one night it went too far.

The two had just arrived back to the hotel from a SmackDown taping, Kaitlyn of course wearing bruises peppered up and down her arms. She couldn't help it. They were too dark and make up wouldn't cover them up.

"For God's sake Kaitlyn, cover those fucking things up." Dolph said as he threw down his jacket and stuff by the door.

"They're too dark for make up." She answered. "If you don't like looking at them, why don't you stop hitting me?" She suggested as she sat her stuff down too. Dolph scoffed and ran a hand through his hair.

"If you don't like getting hit, why don't you stop making me mad?" He retorted with a smirk and Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. Of course, he'd say a smartass reply like that.

"Dolph, can I ask you a question?" Kaitlyn asked. "Do you love me?" She asked as she looked up at him, standing in the middle of the room. He laughed.

"Kaitlyn, I don't love anybody." He said simply, as it was nothing in the world. Kaitlyn almost gasped, but she stopped herself. They had been dating for over a year, and he didn't love her. All she was, well she was just a sex toy to him. She was only being used. The hybrid diva had no idea what came over her, but she slapped Dolph right across his face. It left a big red hand print on his cheek, and it felt good to hit him. She felt like it was payback for all the times he hit her. Sure it felt good, but it was a mistake.

"You are such an asshole!" Kaitlyn yelled. "I hate you! I fucking hate you so much!" She yelled again as Dolph stared at her. A look of pure madness in his eyes.

Everything was then a blur as Dolph hurriedly grabbed Kaitlyn around the neck, choking her as he slammed her up against the wall, making her hit her head. He squeezed and squeezed until the diva began to get light-headed. It hurt, bad, and she knew it would leave more bruises on her neck. He let go just in time before she almost passed out.

"You don't have to stay with me. You can leave. I can get any bitch that I want." He said through gritted teeth in Kaitlyn's ear. Usually, this line would only make Kaitlyn want to stay with him more. But this was the final straw, for real this time. Dolph had never choked her before. He could have killed her.

"Okay." Kaitlyn whispered as she rubbed her throat. She could barely talk. She then maneuvered her way past Dolph and into the bathroom in the hotel room. She couldn't help but to burst into tears and quietly sob as she locked the door and sank to the floor. That was too scary, and she couldn't bear to go through that again. And if Dolph didn't even love her, what was the point in staying with him? She had to leave. She wasn't safe with him.

The hybrid diva then conjured up a plan while she was in the bathroom. She would wait until Dolph was asleep, then call Sheamus and get her things to leave. She even wrote a note to Dolph saying how much of a piece of shit he was, and that she was leaving him. Sheamus would keep her safe from now on, until she was ready to go out on her own.

Finally, the time came and Dolph was asleep. Kaitlyn then went out of the bathroom, laid the note on the bed with Dolph, and began to back her duffel bag of clothes and things. She then grabbed her phone and headed back into the bathroom to make the call so she wouldn't wake up Dolph. She dialed Sheamus' number and waited for him to pick up.

"Kaitie?" He answered, sounding a little surprised. "I've been waiting for your call."

"I'm ready to leave." Kaitlyn answered in a steady voice.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay. Meet me at my room, you can stay with me." He replied and Kaitlyn agreed and hung up her phone. She then tiptoed outside the room and took the elevator to the Irishman's room. She knocked on the door lightly, and when Sheamus answered it, she couldn't even look him in the eye. She felt ashamed, because Sheamus had been right all along.

"Hey." Kaitlyn said as she looked down at the floor. Sheamus put a hand on her back and led her into the room. "I'm really tired-" She started to say but Sheamus cut her off.

"You go ahead and sleep, we'll talk about everything when you wake up." He said simply and Kaitlyn nodded and crawled into the bed while Sheamus put her bag of belongings down by his. He didn't need to sleep. He watched over Kaitlyn while she slept. Funny how she looked more at peace and happy while she was sleeping. He sat in a chair by the bed and looked over her. She was covered in bruises, head to toe, and he even saw the new ones on her neck. He wanted to kill Dolph for hurting Kaitlyn.

Oh well, Kaitlyn was safe with him now. Sheamus wouldn't let anyone hurt her, he'd make sure of it.


	4. Nice Guys

**If you or someone you know is in an abusive relationship, please get help.**

**Dating Violence Hot Lines:**  
**America****: 1-800-779-7233  
****United Kingdom****: 0808-2000-247  
****Canada****: 1-800-363-9010**

* * *

Kaitlyn must have been awfully tired, because she slept for two days straight! Maybe it was because she was so stressed or exhausted, maybe it was from crying so much, or maybe it was because she felt safe with Sheamus now. Safe enough to get the rest that she deserved.

Albeit, even though she slept, and Sheamus had things to do, he was still right by her side when she woke up. He didn't want her to be scared. The hybrid diva opened her eyes, and Sheamus had just gotten back from a quick jog. He was sitting beside the hotel bed, clad in sweats, and he smiled brightly when Kaitlyn looked over at him.

"Well good morning, er, afternoon I should say." He said playfully as Kaitlyn sat up in the bed and yawned. She felt like a new person, well rested and energized.

"How long was I out?" She asked sheepishly.

"Few days." Sheamus replied nonchalantly and she laughed.

"I must have been a mess..." She muttered.

"It was fine." The ginger waved it off. "You must have been exhausted," He added as he eyed her bruises some more. They were still dark, but had lightened up some. "After everything ya been through... I understand." He continued and Kaitlyn nodded. He was being so nice to her and they barely knew each other.

"Yeah..." She said, unable to think of a more proper response.

"Can I ask you a few... Personal questions?" Sheamus said a little hesitantly. Kaitlyn was a bit confused but agreed nonetheless.

"Sure."

"What made you call me? How did you know that this was going to be the final straw...?" He asked as he ran a hand through his fiery tufts of hair. Kaitlyn sighed. She knew she'd have to talk about it sooner or later. Now was a better time than any.

"You really want to know?" She asked as she swallowed a big lump in her throat.

"Of course." Sheamus nodded.

"He choked me..." She said simply, then hiccupped, trying to suppress a sob. "I thought... That I was going to die." She spoke calmly, again trying to suppress her cries. However, it was to no avail as hot tears ran down the diva's cheeks as she continued to speak. "Do you... Do you..."

"Kaitie, you don't have to say anything else-" Sheamus tried to stop, but Kaitlyn was practically in hysterics.

"Let me finish." She ordered... "Do you know what it's like to feel like you're going to die in the hands of the person that is supposed to love you?"

"N-no." Sheamus said.

"He didn't even love me! He fucking lied to me! He only wanted me for sex..." She cried as she buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Sheamus, being the nice person he was, got up and wrapped his arms around her shaking frame. He murmured to her and shushed her.

"Kaitie... It's going to be alright now..." He whispered. "He's not here, he can't hurt you." He continued to say while holding the hybrid diva as she cried. It was for the best though, for her to cry and let her feelings out. Holding your emotions in could damage you as a person. Finally, after she calmed down, Sheamus separated himself from her. "Better?" He asked and Kaitlyn nodded.

"Thank you... I've never really cried like that in front of another person before." She confessed but Sheamus just waved it off. "Can I ask you a question now?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Go for it." He encouraged.

"Why are you letting me stay here? Why are you being so nice to me? Why are you helping me when we barely even know each other?" She asked. Sheamus hesitated for a moment before he spoke. Sure, he was a nice guy and everything, but Kaitlyn felt that he was getting too nice. "I want answers, and don't beat around the bush."

"Y'know, we're not all bad guys..." The Irishman started. "I just wanted to help a lady out, and like I said to you before, no one deserves to live that kind of lifestyle... Everyone needs a chance in their life to be happy. Don't ya think?" He asked and Kaitlyn nodded. "Listen, Kaitie, as long as I'm around, you'll be safe, and you can stay with me as long as ya want to." He said.

"You don't know how thankful I am... I'll find a way to pay you back someday." She said as she smiled shyly at him.

"No need lass. I just want to be nice, and in return, all I ask is for your friendship." He said as he too smiled back at the diva.

"Deal."

"You can depend on me for anything, so don't hesitate to ask." Just that moment, Kaitlyn's stomach began to growl furiously, causing her to laugh.

"How about we go get some food?" She suggested.

"Lead the way." Sheamus replied. And so it began; the security in exchange for friendship. Would Sheamus enjoy being Kaitlyn's guardian angel? Or will chaos ruin it? What will come of the two friends?


	5. Time Heals Everything

**If you or someone you know is in an abusive relationship, please get help.**

**Dating Violence Hot Lines:**  
**America****: 1-800-779-7233  
****United Kingdom****: 0808-2000-247  
****Canada****: 1-800-363-9010**

* * *

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Ever since Kaitlyn had called Sheamus that night, things had immediately gotten better. She had been staying with the Irishman, and the two had been getting closer and closer to each other. They had been spending lots of time together. Going out to eat, working out together, even going to shows and traveling together. One could say that they were best friends, but others would say that her relationship with the ginger was more than platonic.

He took care of her, he comforted her and made sure that the hybrid diva had everything she needed for a luxurious and comfortable lifestyle. Vince McMahon had even allowed her to take some time off so that she would be nowhere near that pretentious asshole, Dolph Ziggler.

Kaitlyn felt safe with Sheamus, it was like her own little paradise; and she was glad that she didn't have to return any favors to him. All he wanted was her friendship. Life was good.

But as time went on, Kaitlyn could almost feel a different connection with the man. Something that felt much stronger than what she had with Dolph. Did Sheamus have feelings for the diva? Only time would tell, but all signs were pointing to yes. But was that such a bad thing?

Would it be bad for her to finally have it good with a nice guy?

After a long night of working out together, the two decided to head back to the hotel room and relax by playing some video games. They were playing a Nintendo Wii, and the game was Mario Kart, one of Kaitlyn's all time favorite games.

"You are so gonna get your butt kicked! I am undefeated at this game." Kaitlyn teased as she took first place in the game. Sheamus looked over at her, and he could see the pure happiness in her hazel eyes. This was just great for the two.

"No way." He laughed. "I'm not gonna lose to ya, Kaitie." He retorted and got up to stand in front of the television so Kaitlyn couldn't see.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"Nuh uh!" Sheamus argued as Kaitlyn got up to stand beside him. She then waited until he wasn't looking, and knocked his controller out of his hand. It felt to the floor with a thump. Kaitlyn laughed.

"Oops..." She said innocently as she continued to play the game, taking first place and winning. "Oh! In your face!" She yelled as she started to do her signature running man dance. Sheamus just watched her in pure adoration. "I win... I win... I win..." She sang softly as she did the running man around the ginger. Sheamus chuckled and ran a hand through his fiery tufts of hair.

"Who's the cheater now?" He teased.

"You." Kaitlyn retorted as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"What! How?" He asked.

"Because you cheated first, and first cheaters never win." She argued.

"I thought it was just cheaters, not first cheaters?" He questioned with a chuckle.

"Nah, I don't think so." She smiled. Sheamus smiled back. He hadn't seen Kaitlyn happy in so long, this was a nice change of scenery. Was it him causing her all this happiness? He truly hoped so... Sometimes he wondered if Kaitlyn knew that he had more than just friendship feelings for her. She was a smart girl, so she probably did know. Albeit, even though he liked her, he was going to wait until she made the first move. He didn't know if she was still vulnerable.

"Ya hungry?" He asked the diva, changing the subject.

"Lets order some dessert!" Kaitlyn suggested. The two then called for room service and got some ice cream. They sat on the bed eating and enjoying each other's company. "Sheamus. You know, I really appricitate all that you've done for me. I feel like I can't thank you enough." Kaitlyn said as she spooned another bite of ice cream into her mouth.

"Don't worry Kaitie, time heals everything, and your time will come." He told her as he too, ate the ice cream.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked. Sheamus chuckled.

"What I'm trying to say is that, your time will come. Where you can finally be on your own again, and be indepent. Well, and until then, I'm here for you. Plus I enjoy the company." He told her with a smile.

"What if I don't want to be on my own again? What if I want to stay with you?" Kaitlyn asked as innocently as she could muster. The Irishman had grown on her, and she didn't want to leave him behind. Of course, they weren't together, but she could feel something.

"That decision is up to you, lass." Sheamus said. Kaitlyn took his words to heart, and wondered what this meant for them. But then again, only time would tell. Time heals everything, he had said. But isn't there always trouble in paradise?


	6. Conflict

**If you or someone you know is in an abusive relationship, please get help.**

**Dating Violence Hot Lines:**  
**America****: 1-800-779-7233  
****United Kingdom****: 0808-2000-247  
****Canada****: 1-800-363-9010**

* * *

After a few more weeks, and Sheamus made sure that Kaitlyn was completely okay, the hybrid diva was able to go back to work in the WWE. Although she was still worried about running into Dolph, Sheamus had cleared her mind of any doubts. Kaitlyn felt like she could take on anything now.

"Are ya sure you're going to be okay?" Sheamus asked again as they pulled into the arena parking lot in his rental car. Kaitlyn nodded, she didn't want the Irishman to worry about her.

"Don't worry Sheamo," She replied, giving him an elbow nudge and using the playful nickname she gave him a while back. "I'm sure everything will be fine." Kaitlyn said as she looked up into his emerald eyes. They then crinkled up as he shot her a smile. She smiled back and he got out of the car to open up the door for her.

"As long as you're okay with it, then I should be fine too." He said as he helped the curvy diva out of the car, he then linked arms with her, which caused a slight blush from Kaitlyn. The two then made their way into the arena and made their separate ways as they went to the superstar and diva locker rooms.

Kaitlyn sighed, so far so good. She was actually really nervous, and somewhat scared to be here tonight. But she didn't want Sheamus to know that. He could be such a worry wart sometimes, and Kaitlyn didn't want him to stress over little things. As soon as walked into the diva locker room, she was greeted by all her fellow divas.

"Kaitlyn!"

"Where have you been?"

"Oh my gosh!"

"You look so good!"

Kaitlyn smiled and took in all their questions and greeted them all. Once they were acquainted with each other, she then informed them of her situation about Dolph, and the divas were nothing but sympathetic. The hybrid diva also warned them to stay the hell away from Ziggler.

"So..." AJ casually said once Kaitlyn was done talking and all the girls began to change. "Word on the street is, you've hung out with Sheamus." The spitfire said, and Kaitlyn felt her heart speed up a little bit. This happened when someone spoke about the Irishman, or if she started to think about him.

"Yeah." Kaitlyn laughed. "We've actually been staying together and stuff." She confessed.

"Are you guys, well, together?" Natalya butted into the conversation. Kaitlyn smiled at the thought.

"No..." She said. "But sometimes, it feels like we are, and I think he might like me."

"Do you have feelings for him?" AJ asked and Kaitlyn blushed. Did she have feelings for the ginger? It was something she had thought about for a while now, and she was almost sure she did. But what if Sheamus didn't like her back? Wouldn't he have made his move by now? Or was he just being nice? Kaitlyn couldn't help but to be confused at his actions.

"Yes. I like him a lot actually." She confessed. AJ smiled. "I guess he's just waiting for the right moment, you know? Or maybe he thinks that I don't want a relationship right now because of everything that happened with Dolph..." She trailed off, mostly talking to herself. Suddenly a tech guy came in and pulled out AJ and Layla for a match and Kaitlyn sighed. Of course she wouldn't have any matches tonight, she just came back. "Hey Nat, wanna go get some food?" She asked Natalya.

"Oh, I can't." She revealed. "Khali and I have a segment coming up, but you can go ahead and go." She said and Kaitlyn nodded as she walked out the door and headed to the catering hall. Kaitlyn walked down to the catering room, saying hi to anyone that greeted her. But just then, the thing she wanting to avoid all night happened so quickly.

"Well, if it isn't just the girl I was looking for..." A voice said and Kaitlyn froze, and her heart rate sped up. She knew that voice from anywhere. It was Dolph Ziggler. The hybrid diva turned around and clutched her chest tightly. He was standing right there. Why did this have to happen to her? "How have you been, Kaitlyn?" He asked as he touched the tips of her two toned hair.

"G-Good..." She stammered nervously as she backed away from the superstar. She felt like her heart was about to vault out of her chest at any moment now. She hadn't ever been this scared since Dolph choked her. She had to get out of this situation quick.

"Oh?" Dolph said as he stepped closer to her and kept backing her up to a wall. "I've missed you, you know?" He then cupped her cheek with his hand and she felt repulsed. Where was Sheamus when she needed him? Suddenly, her prayers were answered as she saw Sheamus running up behind her and Dolph.

"Kaitie, there you are!" Sheamus said as he pushed Ziggler away from the hybrid diva. "Get away from her fella!" He yelled. Kaitlyn watched as Dolph gave them both dirty looks. He then ran a hand through his bleached hair.

"Oh I see, you got yourself a body-guard now?" He mocked and Sheamus snarled at him.

"Damn straight she does, now you better just walk away Ziggy before I brogue kick your arse out of here." The Irishman threatened. Ziggler scoffed and walked away. Kaitlyn was still clutching her chest when Sheamus turned around to check on her. "Ya okay?" He asked her. The hybrid diva had no idea what came over her, but she felt a sob escape her lips. She then started crying. "Dammit, Kaitie. I knew this was a bad idea..." Sheamus mumbled. Kaitlyn then started to walk away as she cried.

"I just... I just..."

"Kaitie come back!" The ginger said as he chased after her and wrapped his arms around her built figure. "It'll be okay, I promise..."

"Let me go." Kaitlyn said in a steady voice.

"Kaitie..."

"You were supposed to be there for me!" She yelled as tears ran down her face. "You were supposed to protect me!"

"I did, Kaitlyn!" He argued as he finally let go of her.

"You were too late! He touched me, and now I can feel him... I can smell him..." Kaitlyn said as she cried and began walking backwards to the diva locker room.

"Kaitlyn... I'm sorry." Sheamus said, but it was too late because Kaitlyn had already ran back into the locker room so Sheamus couldn't get to her. Now he would have to conjure up a plan to make it up to the diva.


	7. Taken By Surprise

**If you or someone you know is in an abusive relationship, please get help.**

**Dating Violence Hot Lines:**  
**America: 1-800-779-7233  
United Kingdom: 0808-2000-247  
Canada: 1-800-363-9010**

* * *

"Kaitie... Would ya please come out of there?" Sheamus begged as he stood outside the diva locker room. Kaitlyn had been in there for about and hour now, and the show was nearly over. Sheamus didn't mean to hurt her feelings in anyway, he was just trying to protect her, and the ginger thought that he did a pretty good job in that. However, Kaitlyn had other ideas.

Even though Dolph hadn't physically hurt the hybrid diva, she was haunted and tormented by old memories from long ago. That's what had her so shaken up in the first place. She was still living in the past, and if she didn't learn to move on, then how was her and Sheamus supposed to end up together?

"No!" Kaitlyn yelled out, her voiced was strained so you could tell she was still crying. Sheamus then sighed and ran a large hand through his ginger hair.

"Then can I come in?" He begged. It was quiet for a moment until Kaitlyn finally uttered out a barely audible answer.

"Okay." She let out and Sheamus exhaled in relief. He couldn't bear to live with himself if he knew Kaitlyn was angry with him. Especially if she was angry over nothing, and merely just overreacting. He then opened the door to the locker room, luckily it was empty and all the other divas had long gone back to the hotel.

"Please stop crying lass..." He said and there he saw her.

Kaitlyn was curled up in the corner of the room, clad in some yoga pants and a tank top. Her two toned hair was tied up into a messy bun, with her bangs falling down in front of her face. Her usually bright hazel eyes were dull, and her cheeks were tear stained. Sheamus sighed, and his heart broke a little knowing that he was the cause of her pain. The Irishman then sat down beside her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Kaitie, I'm sorry. He didn't hurt you, did he?" Sheamus asked as he looked over at her and wiped the tears off of her cheeks in a gesture of comfort. Kaitlyn shrugged.

"No, I'm fine." She said, followed by a light sniffle.

"Then what happened out there? I thought everything was okay?" Sheamus questioned. Kaitlyn let out a sad laugh and shook her head. Most if it was her fault.

"I'm sorry too. I guess I was just more scared than anything." She admitted. "I was so afraid that he was going to hurt me, so I panicked. I never really got to say thank you for protecting me." Kaitlyn said.

"It's alright Kaitie. It was just a misunderstanding, we can forget about this." Sheamus said as he then wrapped a large arm around Kaitlyn's built torso, and squeezed her for comfort.

"I just want you to know that I don't think of you as a bodyguard either." She hastily said. "You're much more than that. A friend, a protector, you're like my guardian angel..." She said as her cheeks began to heat up. They turned a lush crimson color as she was confessing all this to Sheamus.

"Like a... Partner?" The ginger asked and Kaitlyn looked up at him with her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"A partner? What do you mean?" She asked and Sheamus chuckled.

"Like a boyfriend, I guess." He admitted. Because that was what she described. A protector, a friend, a guardian angel, etc... Kaitlyn's face only darkened and it was quiet for a moment in the locker room. Sheamus was about to ask her if she was ready to leave, but she then asked him a very serious question.

"Sheamus... Do you love anyone?" Kaitlyn asked and Sheamus froze. It was now or never, he could confess to her while she was asking for it, or he could chicken out and wait again for opportunity to strike. He cleared his throat, and Kaitlyn looked up at him with her glorious green eyes.

"I... I love you." Sheamus spoke with such sureness and clarity, he had to question if this was even real right now. Or was he dreaming?

"What?" Kaitlyn asked incredulously as she still looked up at him.

"I love you." The Irishman spoke boldly, and Kaitlyn smiled. It was the most brilliant, breath-taking smile that he ever saw from her. Maybe all she wanted was real love from somebody, and now she got it. And Sheamus was way more than happy to give it to her.

"Say it again." She ordered and this time Sheamus smiled too.

"I love you." He declared and Kaitlyn nuzzled into his embrace.

"I love you too." The hybrid diva confessed and Sheamus was practically jumping for joy on the inside. He couldn't believe his ears. He then decided to take a risk as he and Kaitlyn sat there quietly in the locker room. The ginger cleared his throat again, then barely spoke.

"Will you marry me?" Sheamus asked will all too much sincerity. Kaitlyn looked at him again, this time in shock.

"Are you being serious about this?" She asked and Sheamus nodded.

"Of course lass. I love you, and if you marry me, I can protect you even more." He said and Kaitlyn nodded.

"Okay." She said with a smile, and the two shared a very chaste kiss on the lips. So there they were; a fresh new couple who was now in fact, engaged out of nowhere, and Kaitlyn was taken much by surprise.


	8. Doubts

**If you or someone you know is in an abusive relationship, please get help.**

**Dating Violence Hot Lines:**  
**America: 1-800-779-7233  
United Kingdom: 0808-2000-247  
Canada: 1-800-363-9010**

* * *

Word spread, and before you knew it, a couple of months passed and pretty much everyone knew about Kaitlyn and Sheamus' engagement. Of course, Kaitlyn was happy but as more time went on, she began to have these doubts. Was married life really meant for her? Especially only if she and Sheamus hadn't even dated yet?

Albeit, ever since the Irishman proposed to her, he and Kaitlyn had went out on a date nearly every night; something she and Dolph never did. She liked it, no she loved it. Someone to always be there for her, to pick her up when she fell down. Someone that likes the same things she does, and actually shows her love.

Many people wouldn't think that Sheamus was the lovey dovey type, but oh he was.

She had to admit, they were very compatible, and Sheamus treated her with nothing but pure adoration, love and respect. But then, Kaitlyn couldn't help but to have these doubts in the back of her mind. What if they got married, and he started to act like Dolph? The chance was slim, but Kaitlyn still couldn't be too sure.

What if Sheamus started to hate her?

Sheamus knew something was wrong with Kaitlyn too. He could tell by the way she was acting. She was being so quiet and careful around him; quiet and modest even. Which was nothing like Kaitlyn at all. He was going to ask her about it when the time was right.

After Raw tonight, he decided that it would be the best time. They left the arena smoothly, and climbed into his rental car. She was quiet, like she usually was recently.

"Something on your mind?" Sheamus asked as he drove. Kaitlyn looked up at him, there was something different in her hazel eyes.

"Huh?" She asked and his gaze softened. There must have been something really wrong if she wasn't paying attention.

"Is something bothering you?" The ginger repeated again. Kaitlyn shook her head.

"I'm fine." She averted and grabbed his large hand to squeeze for reassurance. Sheamus turned his attention back to the road, and decided to leave it alone until they got back to their hotel room. They drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

Once at the hotel, Kaitlyn decided to shower, and Sheamus stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed to wait for her. She took a longer time than usual, he noticed. But finally, she came out of the bathroom, and crawled into Sheamus' embrace. He could smell the cherry shampoo she had just used in the shower.

"So..." Sheamus spoke. "Ya want to tell me what's really wrong?" He asked as he tightened his hold around the diva. He heard her sigh.

"Sheamus, why do you want to marry me?" Kaitlyn asked simply. Sheamus was shocked by her blunt question.

"I love ya, lass, and you make me very happy." The Irishman answered simply. Kaitlyn buried her head in his bare chest. "Why do ya ask?" He asked as he ran a hand through her wet hair.

"What if after we get married... We're not good for each other?" Kaitlyn asked simply, and Sheamus knew what she was getting at.

"Kaitie, I'm not Dolph... Far from him actually." He replied. Kaitlyn shook her head.

"When I was with him, it was like this at first, but then... He changed." She said simply. "I don't feel like I'm good enough for you... What if you start to hate me? Just like him..." She continued, and Sheamus shook his head. So this is what she had been worrying about? Dolph Ziggler had scared her, and left her broken for another person to fix. And what was she talking about not being good enough? She was too good.

"I could never hate you, love. And you are good enough. Better than that actually, you're too good for me." Sheamus said simply and he ran a hand over her cheek, causing her to smile. He then brought his lips to hers, and they shared a much needed kiss. "I'm all in, you don't have to worry about a thing. I'm here for ya. I love you." He would sweet talk her all night if it made her feel better.

"I love you too." Kaitlyn answered. "And you still want to marry me?" She asked as she snuggled into his embrace some more.

"I'd have to be crazy to not want to marry you." The Irishman answered with a smile. Kaitlyn returned the smile. "Can I ask ya a favor?" He then asked.

"Sure."

"Don't hide nothing else from me, okay?" Sheamus pleaded. "I can't stand it when you're distant."

"I promise not to anymore." Kaitlyn said.

"Let's try to get some sleep, okay?" Sheamus replied and Kaitlyn nodded as she turned around and they spooned. She was so glad that he had reassured her doubts. Maybe getting married wouldn't be so bad after all. Hell, maybe she would like it? But deep down inside of her, she felt like she hadn't seen the last of Dolph yet.


	9. Big Day

**If you or someone you know is in an abusive relationship, please get help.**

**Dating Violence Hot Lines:**  
**America: 1-800-779-7233  
United Kingdom: 0808-2000-247  
Canada: 1-800-363-9010**

* * *

Fast forward a couple of months, and it was Sheamus and Kaitlyn's wedding day. She had been busy with nonstop planning, but it all paid off. It wasn't a big wedding, they wanted something small. Kaitlyn got a church, and invited some of her WWE friends.

"It's your big day!" Natalya gushed as she walked into Kaitlyn's dressing room. The hybrid diva already had her dress on, which was a short, strapless glittery number. Her two toned hair was in gentle waves, and they cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Now, she was doing her make up. Sheamus never like when she wore a lot, so she was going with subtle eyes, and some glossy lips; cherry was his favorite.

"I know..." Kaitlyn smiled. "I'm nervous."

"Don't be nervous!" Natalya replied. "You look gorgeous." She said.

Now this was not your normal wedding. You see, there were no bridesmaids or groomsmen. It was just Sheamus and Kaitlyn, a priest, and some vows. Kaitlyn wanted to make this the simplest wedding that she could muster up. It was no surprise that Sheamus wanted the same thing. They didn't want to make it a big deal; they didn't want Dolph to hear about it.

"Thanks Nattie." Kaitlyn said. "I can't believe this is happening. I always saw myself marrying Dolph..." She dwelled. Good thing she got away while she did, or else she'd be trapped.

"Sheamus is a lucky guy, you know." Natalya nudged at Kaitlyn and the hybrid diva blushed.

"I'm the lucky one, Nat. He saved me." Kaitlyn explained as she clipped her veil in. Natalya smiled.

"Is the blushing bride ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kaitlyn smiled, and she heard a big fanfare throughout the church, which meant that it was her cue to walk out. She made her way out slowly, taking her time in walking down the aisle. She felt like she was floating down there to the man she loved.

Her hazel eyes looked up and she met his jade ones. He looked so dapper in his suit, and that big goofy grin on his face; the one that made his eyes crinkle up. Could this be anymore perfect? She finally made her way to him, and she couldn't contain her smile. Her eyes were already tearing up. Sheamus then reached out and grabbed one of her hands as they ceremony began.

"Kaitie, ever since you came into my life, I have been a happier man. I have devoted myself to you, and I wouldn't want it any other way. I had my eye on you for a while before we met, and when the chance came, I made my way in. I love you. I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that to ya." Sheamus chuckled.

"Sheamus, you saved me. You're like my guardian angel, and if you hadn't helped me... God knows where I'd be now. I've been happier too, you treat me like a princess." Kaitlyn said as she began to cry. "I can't even imagine my life without you in it. I love you, so much."

Everything went perfectly. They said their vows, got their rings, and shared their first kiss together as husband and wife.

Of course, there was no reception. That would only be trouble, as Dolph would probably show up and mess everything up. Sheamus and Kaitlyn were merely going to celebrate back at the hotel with some Champaign. They said goodbye to their guests and were on their way.

"How ya feeling, lass?" Sheamus asked Kaitlyn as they drove in the rental car. Kaitlyn reached over the armrest and grabbed his large hand.

"Amazing." She beamed as she squeezed his hand.

"You look beautiful. Sorry I didn't tell ya earlier." Sheamus said a little sheepishly. But she really did look gorgeous, she was practically glowing.

"Thanks." Kaitlyn blushed. Finally they arrived back at the hotel and the newly wedding couple ordered some cake and Champaign from the hotel and they were on their way to their room. It was their wedding night, and Kaitlyn was feeling a bit apprehensive. Sheamus kicked off his shoes as they walked through the door, as did Kaitlyn. The hybrid diva then shook up the bottle of Champaign and opened it to take a swig. "Want a drink?" She offered, Sheamus just grabbed her around the waist a pressed his lips to hers. They were very tangy, and tasted of the alcoholic drink.

"I love ya, lass." Sheamus said as he pulled away.

"I love you too." Kaitlyn replied as she began taking off his shirt. "You know... It is our wedding night." She pointed out but Sheamus only shook his head. Albeit, he had wanted to make love to Kaitlyn for a long time now, he wasn't sure that she was mentally ready to be intimate with someone else. He had been cautious in even kissing her and showing signs of intimacy towards her.

"I couldn't ask you to do that, love." He told her as he cupped her cheek. Kaitlyn looked up at him, eyes blazing.

"But, I want to." She said as she too grabbed his face, feeling him as they embraced.

"Are you sure that you're ready?" Sheamus asked. He didn't want her to regret this, he wanted to show her how much he truly loved her. He wanted to show her what true genuine love felt like.

"I'm ready..."


	10. Real Love

**If you or someone you know is in an abusive relationship, please get help.**

**Dating Violence Hot Lines:**  
**America: 1-800-779-7233  
United Kingdom: 0808-2000-247  
Canada: 1-800-363-9010**

* * *

"Are ya sure about this, lass?" Sheamus asked again for about the umpteenth time. Although, he had a good reason to ask her. Kaitlyn nodded as she took his hand for reassurance.

"I want you to show me how much you love me." Kaitlyn spoke as she looked up into his jade eyes for complete and utter passion and lust. Sheamus smiled slightly as he pulled his new bride close to him and locked lips with her. He couldn't believe they were actually going to do this. They were taking this new step together, and he was so glad that they could do it as husband and wife.

"I love ya, Kaitie..." Sheamus said as he pulled out of the kiss and picked the hybrid diva up bridal style only to lay her on the big bed. She was still in her wedding dress, and he was still in his tux, well except for his shirt that had been discarded a long time ago.

"I love you too." She spoke softly as he hovered over her gently; being sure just to put the right amount of weight on the diva. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her again as their mouths danced together. The Irishman then began kissing hungrily down Kaitlyn's neck and she couldn't help but to gasp. His lips felt like they were burning holes in her skin, and all she could do was paw at him. Sheamus only continued to kiss lower, to her collar bones, and that was all the farther he could go because her dress was in the way. "You can take it off." She breathed.

"Ya sure?" He asked and Kaitlyn nodded. She just had to feel more of him. Sheamus gave her a soft smile before she felt his hands at the bottom of her dress and he was pulling it down; leaving her in her bra and panties. Good thing she had decided to wear something a little more sexy today. She watched as his eyes glazed over with more lust.

Kaitlyn then reached for his belt on his dress pants and fumbled to take it off. She got them off successfully, leaving him in his boxers. She then motioned him with her finger and a smile and the two joined in a kiss again. This time she felt him cup her through her bra, and she could feel his erection brushing against her thigh ever so often as he worked his way lower and lower until he started kissing her navel.

She giggled as he planted little butterfly kisses over her toned abdomen, and suddenly she snorted, causing Sheamus to sit up and look at her a little surprised.

"It tickles..." Kaitlyn laughed. Sheamus laughed with her.

"Sorry, lass. Didn't know you were ticklish." He said with a smile. The hybrid diva then decided to take control and she pushed his chest so that they would roll over and she would be on top. Sheamus looked at her a little confused as she straddled him and began to kiss his neck. He could feel that she was leaving hickies on him. She pulled away and reached behind her to unclasp her bra, leaving herself completely exposed to him.

"What do you think?" She asked a little hesitantly. Dolph had always belittled her.

"I think you're beautiful..." The ginger spoke as he marveled in her beauty.

"Really?" She doubted.

"Yeah." He replied as he started to work magic on her breasts as he kissed them. Kaitlyn had her head tilted back, and her hands pulling at his fiery tufts of hair. His arousal only made her buck her hips against his, eliciting a groan from the Irishman.

"I think I'm ready for you now." Kaitlyn whispered. Sheamus looked up at her, making sure that there was no fear or regret in her hazel eyes.

"Okay." He nodded as he reached down to pull off her soaked panties, and his boxers. She stayed straddling him and she lowered herself onto his member, causing them both to moan. Slowly but surely, she began to ride him; causing immense pleasure for the both of them. Her hands were rested on his pale chest, while he grabbed her hips and guided her. They couldn't help the moans that were slipping out as they continued to drive towards their peaks.

Then, something unexpected happened. Kaitlyn thought everything was okay, but then memories began to filter through her head, and she started to think of Dolph. The way he was so rough with her, and the way he only wanted the pleasure for himself. Tears suddenly crawled slowly down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." The hybrid diva said as she stopped her ministrations. Sheamus sat up, alarmed.

"Kaitie, what's wrong?" He asked as he grabbed a sheet to wrap around her. He then wiped away her tears. "Did I do something?" He asked.

"No... It's just... The last time I did that, it was with Dolph, and I-"

"I've told ya time after time, I'm not him." Sheamus spoke gently.

"I know..." She replied.

"Just, let me show ya." He pleaded and she nodded. The ginger then gently rolled over so that he was hovering over her. Sheamus pushed into her gently, and began to make love to her. It was a completely different feeling. He had his head buried in the crook of her neck, and she felt his hot breath on her neck. It felt like pure love, and she couldn't help but to wrap her legs around him and buck her hips to his.

"Shea... Mus..." Kaitlyn breathed as he started to move his hips a little faster. She was so close and she couldn't bear it.

"It's okay, love." She heard in her ear, and that was it. She let go. Her lips quivered as she came, and shortly after that, he climaxed too. They separated, and she laid her head on his chest as he ran his hands through her two toned hair. "Do you see now?" He asked her, and she only nodded.


	11. Tell The Truth

**If you or someone you know is in an abusive relationship, please get help.**

**Dating Violence Hot Lines:**  
**America: 1-800-779-7233  
United Kingdom: 0808-2000-247  
Canada: 1-800-363-9010**

**Rape Crisis Center:  
210-349-7273**

**Warning: This chapter contains some heavy content. If you or someone you know has ever been a victim of rape, please, don't keep it a secret.**

* * *

Kaitlyn awoke the next morning entangled in the bed sheets, and Sheamus' muscular arms. Her hazel eyes fluttered open slowly, only to be met by her husband's emerald gaze. She smiled at him as he tightened his arms around her. "Mornin'." Sheamus greeted; his voice still thick with sleep.

"Good morning." Kaitlyn replied in her morning voice too, then kissed Sheamus on the tip of his nose. The Irishman only smiled and pulled his wife in for a sweet kiss. Whatever problems they had, they were all forgotten in this moment. Kaitlyn pulled out of the kiss, and touched her forehead to Sheamus'.

"What do you want to do today?" Sheamus asked with a smile.

"Well..." Kaitlyn started. "I was thinking, I could go get us some breakfast. Then, we could do what we did last night..." She told him with a sexy smile. Sheamus laughed.

"That sounds great." He replied. "Hurry back to me." Kaitlyn smiled and got out of bed and began to get dressed while Sheamus propped his head up on his elbow and watched her. Once she was dressed, she headed to the elevator and made her way to the lobby to order some breakfast for herself and Sheamus.

She couldn't help but to think of last night; of how perfect it was. Sheamus was so gentle with her, and treated her like a porcelain doll. He was excellent at love-making, and now he was all hers. That was the first time she had ever had sex like that, where she felt an emotional connection with her partner. Sheamus made her feel loved, and wanted; desirable even. He made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman on the planet, but to him, she probably was.

Everything was going perfect, until she saw the last person on her mind. Dolph Ziggler.

He was standing in the lobby, just watching Kaitlyn with a weird look on his face. Kaitlyn tried not to meet his gaze, and she tried to hurry up and get to the catering room. All her efforts were to no avail, because Dolph walked up to approach her.

"Dolph, I don't want to talk-"

"Please, Kaitlyn. I just need a few minutes." He answered. Kaitlyn just stood there weighing the pros and cons of talking to her ex. Should she? Would he try to hit her again? Or worse...?

"Okay. But hurry, Sheamus is waiting for me." The hybrid diva said. Dolph laughed.

"Oh right. Your husband." He said putting emphasis on his final word. Kaitlyn ignored him. "Do you mind if we go somewhere more private?" He asked her. Kaitlyn merely rose an eyebrow in confusion. What was with him?

"Make it quick, Dolph." She said getting a little angry.

"Come on." He said as he grabbed her arm and led her to a closet in the lobby.

"Alright, now what did you-" Kaitlyn tried to say, but was cut off as Dolph forcefully pressed his chapped lips to hers. Kaitlyn put her hands on his chest and tried to push him off, she felt sick. "Dolph, get off!" She said as she was able to separate herself.

"No," Dolph answered. "I'm going to have my way with you one last time since your whore ass is married now." He spat as he began taking off the hybrid diva's clothes.

"Dolph..." Kaitlyn said as she tried to fight her way out, but he was way too strong, and there was nothing she could do about it. All she could do was lay there, lay there while he violated her. "Stop..." She whimpered.

"Shut up!" He hissed, and she cried, and she felt numb. The wedding band on her hand seemed to weigh a million pounds as she stared up at the dirty ceiling, trying to think about something else. Wishing it would be over. Finally, after an eternity it seemed, the torture stopped, and Dolph dressed and left, leaving Kaitlyn on the floor crying.

"Oh my God... Oh my God..." That was all she could say as she pulled her disheveled clothes back on. She could still feel his hands, his lips, everything on her most private parts. She felt so dirty, and used. Even though she had just been... Raped, she still got the breakfast and headed back to the hotel room she shared with her husband.

"What took so long?" Sheamus asked as Kaitlyn returned with a tray of food.

"There was, a big breakfast line." She lied as she got back into bed.

"Oh..." Sheamus said as he started to eat. Kaitlyn just sat there. "Aren't ya gonna eat?" He asked her.

"I'm not hungry." She lied again. "You can have it."

"Something wrong?" The Irishman asked as he looked up at his wife. He knew something was wrong, she wasn't acting like this a little bit ago. As he looked over Kaitlyn, he saw some bruises on her wrist. They looked new. "Did I do that?" He asked.

"Huh?" She asked.

"The bruises. Was I too rough last night?" He asked as he ghosted his big fingers over the darkened spots. Kaitlyn shook her head.

"No..." She answered, but then suddenly burst into tears.

"Kaitie!" Sheamus said alarmed. "What is it?"

"I... Downstairs... Dolph raped me..." She cried as she buried her head in her hands.

"Are ya fuckin' serious?" Sheamus yelled, enraged. He was tired of that little prick always getting into he and Kaitlyn's life.

"I'm sorry." Kaitlyn hiccupped.

"It's not your fault lass. We're going to the police with this, and Vince McMahon." Sheamus said. "I'm so tired of that fella, he's not gettin' away with this."

"Can't you just hold me for now?" Kaitlyn begged and Sheamus pulled her into his large embrace and comforted her as she sat there and cried. This was the last straw.


	12. Justice

**If you or someone you know is in an abusive relationship, please get help.**

**Dating Violence Hot Lines:**  
**America: 1-800-779-7233  
United Kingdom: 0808-2000-247  
Canada: 1-800-363-9010**

**Rape Crisis Center:  
210-349-7273**

**Disclaimer: I'm making Dolph seem really harsh in this story and I apologize. I don't think he's really like this... I could just see him as the right person to play the bad guy in this fic, so I'm sorry for you readers that are fans of him.**

* * *

"Sheamus, I can't-"

"No, you listen now, and ya listen good, McMahon." Sheamus said a little too angry. He was on the phone with Vince McMahon, while Kaitlyn was in bed taking a nap. She finally cried herself to sleep a little bit ago. The Celtic Warrior had been on the phone with the chairman for about an hour now, just arguing. "Dolph Ziggler raped my wife, not only that, he's been terrorizin' us for some time now." Sheamus said, a little calmer now.

"I hear you Sheamus, but do you honestly think that I can fire Dolph and press charges? He has lawyers, good ones too, and this whole case would be bad for business." Vince said in the scruffy voice of his; the chairman sounded like he was in a real predicament now. He had never had to deal with something like this.

Sheamus chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Well, Vince, I got a proposition for ya." The Irishman said.

"Oh yeah?" Vince McMahon replied, intrigued.

"Yeah, either you do something about Ziggy, or I'll take matters into my own hands." He growled. "An' I don't think ya want that, because I'll kill the fella."

"Sheamus-"

"He put his filthy hands on my wife! Not even 24 hours after we were married!" The ginger said. He didn't know what else to do... If Vince didn't at least have some kind of heart, well, then he and Kaitlyn were screwed.

"I'm sure we can at least put a fine on him..." Vince said, "Please, Sheamus, don't make things worse than they already are." He begged. "The last thing WWE needs is the press talking about you and Dolph beating the living shit out of each other."

"Fined! That's it?" Sheamus yelled, but then remembered Kaitlyn was sleeping. "How would you like if someone raped your wife, or your daughter? Yeah, what if little Stephanie got raped?" Sheamus laughed. He knew he was playing dirty, but honestly he was infuriated right now. The ginger heard Vince sigh on the other line.

"Okay, Sheamus, I see what you mean." Vince said in a much softer voice. "I honestly don't think we could fire him though... A fine and a suspension is probably the most we could do." The chairman offered.

"I want a restraining order too." Sheamus said and Vince agreed.

"That would probably be best..." He said. "Listen Sheamus, tell Kaitlyn I'm sorry. I know this has probably gotten you two shaken up. Why don't you guys head home, and take the next few weeks off?" Mr. McMahon offered. Sheamus half smiled, Vince was right. He could take Kaitlyn home to his Florida home and the two could have some relaxation, and she could have time to heal.

"Thank you Vince... Just please, try to help me out here, that's all I'm askin'." Sheamus said tiredly as he ran a hand through his fiery tufts of hair.

"Okay..." Vince said. "I'll talk to you later Sheamus." He said and the phone clicked off. Sheamus walked back over to the bed to check on Kaitlyn, she was still sleeping. He smiled to himself as he watched her. Even through all this havoc, she managed to still take his breath away. Suddenly, a little beeping noise pulled him out of his thoughts, and drew his attention to Kaitlyn's phone that was sitting on the night stand beside the bed.

The Irishman picked it up and looked at curiously as it read that she had a new text message. He didn't want to be nosy, but he could almost be sure that it was that slimy bastard, Dolph Ziggler. He opened it up and read the text message, and his assumptions were correct. The text read: _How'd you like the fuck? Was it better than your husband? Ha._

Sheamus sighed in anger, his nostrils flaring, that was it. There was no way that this prick was getting away with this kind of harassment. Slipping on his shoes quietly, he exited the hotel room and made his way to Dolph's room. He knocked on the door with a loud bang.

"Open up Dolph! I know you're in there!" Sheamus yelled as he continued to bang on The Show Off's door. The door then opened, and Dolph's ignorant smiling face showed up.

"Oh look, it's the bodyguard." Dolph jeered, but Sheamus wasted no time in grabbing him by the shirt and slamming him up against the wall, causing a hole to form.

"Listen here ya little arse." Sheamus spat. "If you ever look at Kaitlyn, touch Kaitlyn, talk to Kaitlyn, or even think about Kaitlyn ever again, I will fuckin' kill you." The Irishman said, then released the other man. "Understand?"

"Yeah..." Dolph began. "She was just a good fuck anyway." He said like it was nothing then delivered a cheap blow to Sheamus' forehead. Nevertheless, this caused the two to break out into a full on brawl, until hotel security broke it up and forced Sheamus to go back to his room. Dolph paid the guards not to bring up the fight to anyone else.

"Where have you been?" A teary eyed Kaitlyn asked as Sheamus returned to his hotel room.

"I had to take care of some things." Sheamus simply answered.

"You had me worried sick!" Kaitlyn said as she got up out of the bed to wrap her arms around her husband. "And your forehead's bleeding..." The hybrid diva pointed out as she wiped away a bit of the blood.

"I'm fine Kaitie. Everything's fine. I'm takin' you home to Florida."


	13. Trouble In Paradise

**If you or someone you know is in an abusive relationship, please get help.**

**Dating Violence Hot Lines:**  
**America: 1-800-779-7233  
United Kingdom: 0808-2000-247  
Canada: 1-800-363-9010**

**Rape Crisis Center:  
210-349-7273**

**Sorry that this chapter isn't the best. **

* * *

After Sheamus had taken Kaitlyn back to his home in Florida, things were pretty quiet and mellowed out. Kaitlyn was taking time to heal from her traumatic experience, and Sheamus was there for her every step of the way. They didn't have to deal with Dolph anymore because the restraining order had went through successfully, and Dolph was fined a hefty amount, and also suspended from working at the WWE for at least two months.

Things were content for a couple of weeks, until Kaitlyn began to feel sick; mostly nausea.

Of course, being the paranoid person that she was, Kaitlyn didn't tell Sheamus. She didn't want him to worry about her. After all, he had already done so much for the hybrid diva in such a short time, plus, he had a lot of stuff on his mind right now. So, Kaitlyn let being sick slip to the back of her mind. But still, it got worse over time.

"Are ya sure it's okay if I go back to work, Kaitie?" Sheamus asked as the couple sat down to dinner one night in their Florida home. Vince had called and asked him if he wanted to be on this week's Friday Night SmackDown. Kaitlyn nodded.

"It's only one night that you'll be gone, I can take care of myself." The diva waved it off. Sheamus chuckled.

"I know ya can, it's just you've been acting different lately. I'm worried about ya, love." The Irishman replied as he took a bite of his dinner. Kaitlyn knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. Had she been acting different? She didn't seem to think so. But apparently she was, if Sheamus saw it, it was definitely there.

"What do you mean by different?" Kaitlyn asked and Sheamus shrugged.

"You're just more tired, and moody lately. Everything okay?" He said simply and Kaitlyn laughed.

"Everything is fine. I promise." She said as she grabbed his hand across the dinner table. But she didn't know if everything was fine or not. She was still sick. "I love you." Kaitlyn smiled.

"I love you too." Sheamus replied with a smile of his own.

The next day, Sheamus left for a flight to wherever the next SmackDown taping was. Kaitlyn was glad to have some time in the Florida home to herself for a little bit. It was refreshing. The hybrid diva was sitting in the living room, sprawled out on the sofa, watching some TV when suddenly a condom commercial aired. She didn't think much of it, until gears started turning in her head, and she made a huge realization. Was she pregnant?

Kaitlyn's hazel eyes widened, it explained why she was sick, and why she was so tired and moody. Plus, she didn't remember Sheamus using protection when they made love on their wedding night. Kaitlyn groaned, because Dolph had raped her the very next day, and she didn't think he used protection either. She was definitely not on birth control.

"There's no way." Kaitlyn said to herself. Could it be true? Could she really be pregnant and not know who the father of her baby was? She then laughed. Of course, this would happen to her. She just couldn't catch a break could she? The hybrid diva then decided to head out to the local drug store to grab a box of pregnancy tests. That would be the only way to tell.

Once she returned from the store, she headed straight to the bathroom to take the tests. The diva nearly took every single one in the box, and laid them out neatly on the sink to wait five minutes. Being extra careful, she put the empty box in the trash so Sheamus wouldn't find it when he got home. If she was pregnant, she didn't want her husband to find out that way. She wanted to tell him herself.

Suddenly, the five minutes were up, and three little pink plus signs on the tests determined her fate. Kaitlyn was, in fact, pregnant, and either Sheamus or Dolph was the father.

Her mind was blank as she tried to think of a reason why this was happening to her. What would Sheamus say? Would he still want to be with her? Would she have to raise the baby? All these questions were too much, and the diva began to get a headache. Throwing the pregnancy tests away, she headed to the bedroom to lay down for a nap, and to hopefully clear her head. Little did she know, Sheamus was already on his way back home from the taping.

The next day, Kaitlyn was in the kitchen fixing a snack and that's when she heard her husband return.

"I'm home!" Sheamus yelled. Kaitlyn smiled in hearing his booming Irish accent fill up the house.

"Welcome home." Kaitlyn greeted as she went to kiss her husband. He returned the kiss eagerly as he sat his bags on the floor by the front door.

"I'm gonna go shower, alright?" Sheamus said and Kaitlyn nodded.

"I'll fix you something to eat." She said as she headed back to the kitchen and Sheamus headed upstairs to the bathroom. Kaitlyn busied herself in getting stuff out of the fridge. Suddenly, Sheamus came back downstairs and cleared his throat. "Is something-" Kaitlyn started to say as she turned to face him, but stopped as she saw the empty box of pregnancy tests in his hands. He must have saw them in the trash.

"Kaitie, are ya pregnant?" He asked as his ginger eyebrows shot up on his forehead.

"Well..."


	14. Don't Be Mad

**If you or someone you know is in an abusive relationship, please get help.**

**Dating Violence Hot Lines:**  
**America: 1-800-779-7233  
United Kingdom: 0808-2000-247  
Canada: 1-800-363-9010**

**Rape Crisis Center:  
210-349-7273**

* * *

"Just come out with it. Please Kaitie." Sheamus begged, sincerity written in his beautiful eyes. Kaitlyn approached him slowly and softly. She was hesitant to even meet his gaze because she felt dirty and used. What would she even say? _Sorry I'm pregnant and you might not be the dad._

"Don't be mad." Kaitlyn whispered as she finally looked up at him, tears forming in her pretty eyes. She stood there in front of him while he played with the empty box of pregnancy tests in his large hands.

"Why in the world would I be mad at ya?" He questioned, and the hybrid diva exhaled as her hands started to shake.

"Because... I am pregnant. But Dolph might be the father." She uttered out slowly. Sheamus just stood there, trying to wrap his mind around the whole situation. How? As he was lost in thought, he dropped the empty box and it fell to the floor with a thud.

"Kaitie..."

"No, you can say it, really, it's okay. I know I'm a _whore. _It's all my fault, everything is my fucking fault!" She cried as she sunk to the floor and buried her face in her hands to cry. In that moment, Sheamus couldn't help but to sink down with her, and he held her. They had been put through so many trials and tribulations throughout this whole relationship, at least they had each other.

"It's not your fault, Kaitie. Nothing is you fault, I promise." He soothed as she continued to sob. "Look at me," He begged as he tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him. "We are gonna get through this, me and you, we're gon' go all the way." Sheamus said, causing a little grin to come from Kaitlyn. "And if the baby's not mine-"

"We can give it up for adoption." Kaitlyn interrupted.

"We'll raise it." Sheamus said with a half smile.

"Sheamus, I couldn't ask you to do that." Kaitlyn said a little quietly.

"You don't have to ask me, I'll do it anyway." He replied. "Plus, it might be mine..."

"Yeah, but did you want kids?" The hybrid diva asked curiously.

"Every man does, whether he admits it or not." He confessed. "I don't think this parentin' thing is going to be hard. We can work through it." Sheamus said as he reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I'm making you a doctor's appointment." The Irishman answered. "We got to make sure you and that baby is healthy." He said, and Kaitlyn nuzzled into the ginger as the two sat on the floor. She suddenly had a newfound hope that everything was going to be okay. A warm feeling had spread through her, and she hoped that Sheamus would in fact, be the father of this baby. Then they could be a happy family, and everything would be content.

Later that week, Sheamus and Kaitlyn were able to get a doctor's appointment at a local obstetrician and gynecologist office. Kaitlyn was nervous, she kept sighing and playing with her hands, and she was jittery. She knew Sheamus could tell. "Oh gosh..." She exhaled as they were driving to the doctor's office. Sheamus just chuckled.

"Calm down Kaitie, everything will be alright." He coaxed, but little did she know that Sheamus was putting up a façade.

"Calm down?" She asked incredulously. "How are you not nervous right now?"

"I am." The ginger answered simply. "I just hide it better than you." He added as they pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office. He then helped Kaitlyn out of the car and held her hand as the two walked inside the small building. The couple didn't even have to wait long in the waiting room, as they were called into an examination room almost immediately.

"Here we go." Kaitlyn said as she began her appointment. The examination went well, as the doctor gave her blood tests and certain things like that. Unfortunately, the hybrid diva was too early in her pregnancy to get an ultrasound; as she was only about a month and a half along. "Doctor..." Kaitlyn asked, just as she and Sheamus was about to leave.

"Yes?"

"I had a few questions about a paternity test..." The diva said as she averted her gaze to the floor.

"Kaitie, you didn't have to-"

"Am I able to get one?" Kaitlyn asked gently. The doctor sighed.

"Now, this early in your pregnancy you wouldn't be able to." The doctor started. "But even as you progress further along, it's not very safe. As a doctor, I recommend that you wait until after the baby is born for the most filling results. I'm sorry." The doctor concluded.

"No, it's okay. Thank you doctor." Kaitlyn nodded and she and Sheamus were on their way home. The car ride was silent, Kaitlyn had her arms crossed and she was staring out the window lost in her thoughts until Sheamus cleared his throat to speak.

"Why did ya do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" She asked as her eyes never left the window.

"Ask for a damn paternity test?" Sheamus answered, his voice raising a little.

"Is it bad for me to want to know who the father of my baby is?" Kaitlyn retorted, as she looked over at him finally.

"Okay," Sheamus replied slowly. "Say we did get the paternity test, what the hell were ya gonna do if it was Dolph's kid?" The ginger snapped. This caught Kaitlyn off guard; she had never heard him use this tone of voice with her. But he was right. What would she do if it was Dolph's kid? Tell him?

"I don't know..." Kaitlyn answered honestly as she glanced up at him. "I guess I haven't thought that far along, you know, since I only found out I was pregnant last week!" She yelled, and her eyes started to tear up. She was so afraid that this would happen, this obstacle would tear them apart. Sheamus looked over at her, and pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Damn it, Kaitie... I'm sorry." He said as he dropped his hands in his lap.

"I told you... I told you not to be mad, and here you are yelling at me." She said as a few more tears slid down her cheeks.

"I'm not mad..." Sheamus said, his voice softened as he took Kaitlyn's hand in his. "I'm scared." He admitted. "To think that my wife, and the love of my life-" He stopped as he choked up, and tears were forming in his eyes. "That the love of my life is carrying someone else's child..." He sobbed. "I don't know what to do Kaitie..."

"I'm scared too." Kaitlyn admitted as she squeezed his hand and cried with him. This was going to be tricky, because somehow, now it was her turn to save him.


	15. Endgame

**If you or someone you know is in an abusive relationship, please get help.**

**Dating Violence Hot Lines:**  
**America: 1-800-779-7233  
United Kingdom: 0808-2000-247  
Canada: 1-800-363-9010**

**Rape Crisis Center:  
210-349-7273**

* * *

Month two of Kaitlyn's pregnancy started. She was sick everyday and this worried Sheamus. She spent all her time convincing him that it was normal and that pregnant women were supposed to get sick. They had taken time off from the WWE, and were staying in Sheamus' Florida home. They stopped fighting, but they still had fear deep down in their hearts. Even though he was scared, Sheamus was there for Kaitlyn every step of the way.

Month three approached quickly, and Kaitlyn was starting to show. It wasn't a real noticeable baby bump, but she was gaining weight. This was also when she was able to get her first ultrasound. They knew it probably wouldn't look like anything, or anybody, yet for that particular matter. But the couple were still scared at seeing the baby for the very first time.

Kaitlyn didn't cry at the ultrasound or anything, but she did when she got home, because Sheamus had left her to go get a couple of drinks at a local bar. The hybrid diva was so afraid that if the baby didn't belong to Sheamus, he would leave her, and if he left her, she would be a mess.

He came home a couple hours later, and Kaitlyn was already in bed. But she wasn't asleep, she was crying as she hugged a pillow. Sheamus crawled into bed too, and she could smell beer on him. "Sheamus?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah, love?" He asked as he pulled the diva close to him.

"Don't leave me, okay?" She begged, and you could almost hear the need in her voice. The Irishman wanted to question her as to why she was feeling this way, but decided it wouldn't be a good idea. All he did was kiss her, and hopefully that would wash away her doubt.

He didn't want her to feel like she was alone throughout this, because she wasn't. He was going to be there the whole time for her, he wanted Kaitlyn to feel like she could depend on him and confide in him like husband and wife were supposed to. Sheamus was pretty sure that he was having the same feelings of doubt, fear, and regret that she was.

"We're married, remember? We're gonna go all the way." He mumbled to her.

Soon it was month four, and Kaitlyn's belly stuck out just a little more. It was weird for her to look pregnant. She was going to the doctor regularly now, and soon she would be able to tell the gender of the baby. Although, a part of her wanted it to be a surprise, Sheamus wanted to know whether they were going to have a daughter or a son.

They were walking on eggshells the whole pregnancy; fear practically consuming them. Finally, it was month five, and they were going to find the sex of the baby. Throughout the whole examination, Kaitlyn's hands were shaking because they could actually see the baby's face now with the 3D ultrasound technology.

"I don't want to look... I don't..." She said on the verge of tears as Sheamus squeezed her hand.

"Kaitie, just look. That's your baby either way..." Sheamus said and the hybrid diva looked at the little monitor with the baby on it.

"Are you ready for the gender?" The doctor asked.

"Sure." Sheamus nodded.

"It's a girl!" The doctor announced but how could the couple be happy? Kaitlyn knew she should be, but she felt empty inside as she stared at the little screen. She kept trying to tell herself that the baby looked like Sheamus, but honestly, she couldn't tell. Maybe she was lying to herself to give herself some kind of false hope.

"Hear that Kaitie?" The Irishman asked. "We're gonna have a little lass. A baby girl." He said as he kissed his wife on the forehead.

"Yeah..." Kaitlyn said.

Suddenly, month six came, and that's when Kaitlyn gained the most weight. Her baby bump was sticking out so that she couldn't see her feet, and the baby had even started to kick. Sheamus made sure that she stayed in bed all the time, because he wanted a safe pregnancy, and he wanted Kaitlyn to be healthy. He cooked for her, cleaned for her, and made sure that she got everything she needed. The ginger even started working on a nursery for the unborn baby.

The walls were pastel pink, and he had secretly been buying baby furniture to surprise Kaitlyn. Maybe the nursery would make her feel better. There was a little white crib and a changing table, and some toys, and a rocking chair. Everything seemed to match perfectly, and finally it was done, and Sheamus was ready to show his wife.

"Kaitie..." Sheamus said as he walked back into their big bedroom. She sighed and looked over at him.

"Yeah?"

"Come on, I got something to show ya." He replied as he grabbed her small hand to help her out of bed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a surprise, just come on." The Irishman said as he held her hand and led her down the hall in their Florida home. "Ta da!" He fan fared as he opened the door.

"Oh my gosh..." The hybrid diva covered up her mouth in awe as she went to stand in the middle of her little girl's nursery.

"I've been working on it for a while now." Sheamus told her. Suddenly, this was like a wake up call for Kaitlyn. Sheamus really did want to be with her, and he really did want to raise the baby even if it wasn't his. She couldn't help but to tear up at this beautiful realization.

"You bought clothes too? And diapers?" She asked as she opened up the dresser drawers.

"I think we'll have everything we need when our little lass comes home." Sheamus said as he joined his wife in the middle of the room. Kaitlyn noticed that he said our, when he spoke of the baby. Were things turning around? Deep in his heart, did he really think the baby was his?

"You really do care..." She concluded as she looked up at him with her teary eyes.

"Huh?"

"You really want to raise this baby... Even if it's not-"

"I meant what I said Kaitie, I wouldn't lie to ya." Sheamus concluded, and Kaitlyn hugged him and cried. It seemed like she had been doing that a lot lately, but she couldn't help it. This was the most beautiful thing he had ever done, he was just a beautiful person, and maybe that's why she fell in love with him in the first place.

The rest of the pregnancy went by quickly, and Kaitlyn felt herself getting more and more excited for the baby. She was at eight and a half months when she her stomach began to drop and she felt herself getting stomach pains. The hybrid diva thought she was even starting to get contractions, but she wasn't sure, and she did not want to scare Sheamus.

However, Kaitlyn was right about them because one night while she and Sheamus were laying in bed getting ready to sleep, her water broke, and she was scared.

"Sheamus..." She whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"It's time." She said as calmly as she could.

"What?" The ginger replied as he sat up in bed.

"My water just broke. Get the diaper bag and let's go to the hospital." Kaitlyn said with a smile as she tried to sit up in bed.

"Don't get up, I'll help you." Sheamus said as he went over to Kaitlyn's side of the bed and supported her back so she could get out of bed. "Are you having contractions?" He asked. Kaitlyn nodded.

"Yeah, but they're not so bad yet. I think we still have a lot of time." She said and he nodded and ran to get the diaper bad.

"Alright, be careful." He warned as he helped the diva to the car. The two were then off to the hospital. "Are ya scared?" He asked as they drove.

"I am a little." She admitted.

"Whatever happens, I love you, and I will raise this baby as my own." Sheamus said as he pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"I love you too." Kaitlyn replied as she kissed him on the forehead. "Now, let's go have a baby." She smiled and Sheamus helped her out of the car.

The two were immediately put into a delivery room, and Kaitlyn was in pain for hours with some harsh contractions. She got an epidural, and Sheamus rubbed her back, but the pain was still unbearable. Six hours after she and Sheamus' arrival at the hospital she was allowed to start pushing.

"Alright, Kaitlyn, we're going to take things nice and easy here." The doctor said. "Sheamus, hold her hand and encourage your wife. Kaitlyn, now I'm going to count to ten, and I need you to push. Are you ready?" The doctor asked. Kaitlyn nodded, and her heart was racing.

"You can do this Kaitie." Sheamus encourage as he squeezed her hand.

"Okay, and push." The doctor commanded, then counted to ten. "And breathe." Kaitlyn gasped as she caught her breath. "Push." The doctor said again and Kaitlyn obliged.

"God..." Kaitlyn grunted as she squeezed Sheamus' hand hard.

"You can do it..." He encouraged. "Keep going."

"And push..." The doctor said again. "The head is out. Keep going." Kaitlyn only stared up at the big white ceiling, being blinded by the lights as she gave it her all and tried to push her little girl out. Suddenly, she heard the cries of her baby, and she shut her eyes tight. Appearance was everything.

"Kaitie, you did it!" Sheamus encouraged.

"I know... Just, I don't want to see..." Kaitlyn said as she tried not to cry. Sheamus looked over at the doctor who was holding the baby, weighing her, and cleaning her up, and his heart stopped. _The baby had red hair. _That's all he saw sticking out of the little bundle.

"Kaitie... Kaitie..."

"What?" She answered with her eyes still closed, by now she was already crying.

"The baby-" He choked up as he kissed Kaitlyn. "She has red hair... She has red hair!" The Irishman practically yelled as he hugged his wife tight and kissed her all over her face. He was crying by now, because he just couldn't believe it. "Open your eyes." He said and Kaitlyn obliged.

"Oh my gosh..." She said as the doctor handed her the little girl wrapped in the blanket. "She looks just like you." She cried as she ran her fingers through the tufts of ginger hair on the baby's hair.

"What are we going to call her?" Sheamus asked.

"I want to name her Patience..." Kaitlyn mumbled as she couldn't take her eyes off the baby that looked so much like her husband. She wanted that name, because their baby had made them wait so long to determine their fate, and somehow Sheamus understood that.

"That's a beautiful..." He said. "Do you like the name Patience?" He cooed to the baby, who was now sleeping. "I love you Kaitie, and our baby, Patience." He said as he kissed Kaitlyn on the forehead.

"I love you too." Kaitlyn smiled and she wiped away her tears. And she really did love him, he was the love of her life. Sheamus had saved her. From loneliness, from heartbreak, from fear, and most importantly, from herself. He was her savior.

Fin~

* * *

**Author's Note: And we have come to an end. What did you all think of this story? Personally, it was loads of fun to write, and I'm a little sad that it's over. Would you guys enjoy reading more fics like this? Let me know. Thanks for all the reviews, all the support, you guys make writing fun for me. I love you all, and be sure to look for more Kaitmus fics from me!**


End file.
